


Video

by Kris



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Nathan's the head of GD again, there's something he's been missing a lot more than the paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of the 'senses' series

“You’ll have those reports on my desk by 5 am Fargo,” Nathan snaps and stomps towards his office. Fargo trails behind him making vague, helpless noises until Nathan’s office door shuts in his face. 

It’s been hell cleaning up after Allison’s reign. The scientists still think they can get away with anything and they still try to go over Nathan’s head by going to Allison. There hasn’t been a single status report made since the day before Nathan was officially removed as the head of Global Dynamics but he’ll be damned if he’s going to see his second day as the reinstated head of GD start without a status report of every single project sitting on his desk.

He stormed the walls and scared his minions in the morning, broke for lunch and had an encore of scaring the minions and inspections in the afternoon and now he’s going to get reacquainted with something he has truly missed over the last year. He settles himself down at his chair, fiddles with it until he gets it just right, checks his watch for the time, and turns on the video feed to the Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat.

When the warning pops up and he inputs his password he’s mildly surprised when an IM box pops up.

S.A.R.AH. says: Welcome Back Dr. Stark, you have been missed

Nathan wonders about it for a moment and then smirks. It’s his and S.A.R.A.H.’s dirty little secret, these night time visits.

GD says: Thank you S.A.R.A.H. Is there anything I can do for you?

He offers because it’s part of their deal. Bargaining had been one of the first things that Nathan had taught her, mostly so he could keep his night time visits a secret, dirty or not.

S.A.R.A.H. says: There are certain fluctuations in my logic matrix that I am having  
difficulties overcoming.

GD says: Show me a diagnostic and I’ll run through them.

S.A.R.A.H. is sharing a file (diagnostic1.dat)  
S.A.R.A.H. is sharing a file (diagnostic2.dat)  
S.A.R.A.H. is sharing a file (diagnostic3.dat)

GD says: Okay S.A.R.A.H., that should do it, I’ll take a look tonight and I’ll fix what I   
can and get Fargo to fix what I can’t.

S.A.R.A.H. says: Oh thank you Dr. Stark, Dr. Fargo is wonderful at fixing me.

Nathan rolls his eyes but his duty is done, he saves the diagnostics to his desktop to look at after the show, and settles further into his chair as the IM box disappears and the video feed of Sheriff Jack Carter’s bedroom resolves itself on to his screen. Nathan hums very lightly under his breath as S.A.R.A.H. automatically adjusts the resolution for better viewing.

Jack is lying in bed, and why wouldn’t he be at 11pm when Jo has the night shift? The blankets are already down around Jack’s waist and Nathan licks his lips in anticipation, watches Jack’s right hand idly rubbing small circles low on his belly before trailing up his chest to rub gently at a nipple.

Jack has a couple of masturbation moods, Nathan has learned. There’s the quick and dirty release of tension, doesn’t last long at all, ends with him fisting his cock in desperation.

There’s the slow build to a fast finish, he doesn’t tease himself but he plays for a while, gets himself into the mood and by the time he finishes he’s fucking into the palm of his hands, fingers so tight around his cock that they’re white at the knuckles.

Then there’s the mood he’s in tonight, and it’s one of Nathan’s favourites, slow, sensual, a real show.

Nathan’s cock is a hard bulge in his pants and he trails his own hand down to rub gently before he pulls himself out of his pants, already hard. A drop of fluid at the tip that he smears over the head with a thumb.

On the screen Jack has his knees bent, feet planted firmly on the bed, fingers covered in lube. He’s a fucking tease though, circling his entrance with one finger slow and delicate before pushing all the way in. Moving in and out until a second one joins it. 

The other hand isn’t idle at all, stroking over his chest, shining with a light sheen of sweat. Jack throws his head back with a soft sound as he slips a third finger in, teeth digging into his bottom lip and Nathan’s tongue flicks out, smoothes over his one lip in sympathy. 

Nathan’s fist is loose around his cock, barely there pressure, just enough to satisfy the urges but not enough to bring him off. On screen Jack lets out a harsh panting breath, eyes fixed on the ceiling of his bedroom and starts moving, hips pumping up and down. Back against his fingers, pressing in again and again, forward into his fist with tiny grunts and groans.

Nathan tightens his fingers around his cock when Jack’s breath hitches, there’s a particular whine in the back of the blonde man’s throat that tells Nathan the other man is about to come and it’s spectacular. Nathan lets out a soft curse and comes over his fist.

“God,” Jack’s voice is a soft sigh, his body all loose and pliant on the bed and Nathan aches to be there, leaning over him. To know that he put that satisfied smirk on the Sheriff’s face. Instead he reaches over and shuts the feed off, cleans off his hand, and after a moment of simply enjoying the rush, pulls open the first of S.A.R.A.H.’s diagnostics.

***

Jack stares up at the ceiling of his bedroom as the video feed of Nathan’s office shuts down. He doesn’t know what the snarky scientist had been watching on his monitor but he’s intensely grateful for his and S.A.R.A.H.’s night time dirty little secret. He’d missed Nathan while he was away.

/end


End file.
